Passion
by esthermarie
Summary: Currently under construction, I am changing it. I decided to change it from the way I was going. I'm keeping the first two chaps up, and then changing it when I get them done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Time!!: I own none of these characters. If only I did. And if I did, I would own Yuu, because well...I rather not say! **

Chapter One: Coming Out of the Closet

When Michael leaves to go tutor Suzu, Yuu and I slip into his closet. Michael had left twenty minutes ago; our parents wouldn't be home for another three hours the earliest. This was the perfect time for us. I changed into my cute 'Pote Pote' shirt, and my favorite blue skirt. I put on some of the perfume that Chiyako-mama got for me and left my room and headed to Yuu's door.

"Yuu, are you in there?" I whispered as I knocked on his door.

"Yes, come on in," Yuu called.

"Hi," I said to him as I sat on the bed next to him.

"Why are you sitting down?" Yuu asked me as he rubbed my arms length down and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him and stood up with him; he embraced me in a hug and kissed my nose. I smiled at him again, and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back, and held me even closer; he lifted me up, and walked into his closet.

He pushed my back up against the wall as he continued to kiss me. My hands ran up and down his back, slowly up his neck, as my fingers pulled on his hair. Yuu pulled his head back from mine and started gasping for breath. I smiled as I gasped as well. Yuu reached up and grabbed my hands, kissed them both and slowly pinned them, as well as myself to the wall again.

"Miki, I love you," he told me as he leaned in and kissed me again.

He pulled my hands closer together and held them in one of his hands. I closed my eyes, unsure of how to react. His free hand brushed against my cheek, and down my neck, all the way down to my waist. He slipped his hand underneath my shirt, and then released my hands to lift my shirt off.

My eyes popped open, Yuu looked at me and hesitated. I took my hands and started to unbutton his shirt, my hands shaking as I slipped it off of his shoulders, and let it drop silently to the ground. I embraced his naked chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, too. Truly, deeply, passionately, and forever; no matter what," I told him smiling.

Yuu smiled at me in return, I could tell by the emotion in his eyes that he felt the same about me. He lifted up my face, and started to kiss my chin, moving slowly down to my throat, and finally stopping on my collarbone. He brushed his lips across my chest, and started kissing my neck again.

All the while I began removing my skirt, and started to fumble with his belt. Once the belt opened Yuu stopped kissing me, and looked at me. I smiled and mouthed _I want this._ He smiled at me and took of his pants.

Yuu embraced me again; we kissed each other and held each other close. We ended up rolling out of the closet, and making love on his bed. We passed out and woke up to our parents shouting their welcomes.

"I love you," I said as I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed into my room before they came up stairs.

"We're up here!" Yuu shouted as I closed the door in my room, I think he was putting on his clothes, but I wasn't sure.

I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweater, combed my hair and took a deep breath. I needed to calm myself; I jumped when Yuu knocked on my door.

"They want to talk to us downstairs Miki," Yuu said as he opened my door.

"Alright," I said smiling at him. He stopped me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, too," he said smiling at me.

"You know, no matter how much I love getting kissed by you, it isn't fair that I can't kiss you when you least expect it. I would have to get a running start and jump just to reach your forehead," I said smiling as we walked out of my room. He just looked at me and laughed. We walked down the stairs continuing to laugh at each other.

"Don't you two look happy," Chiyako-mama said as she saw us walking down the stairs.

We just smiled as they told us about the play that they saw. After listening to them over tea and cookies, Michael walked in the door. We heard their stories all over again.

Yuu and I kept sneaking glances at each other and smiling. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about what we did. _I love this boy, I want to be his for the rest of my life,_ I thought to myself. I wondered what Yuu was thinking, he was smiling right now. I didn't know if it was the enthusiasm that Michael was showing, or if it was _us_. I didn't care. I was just happy that we were together, even if we couldn't show our love in front of our parents.

"May I be excused please? I'm tired, I had a long day," Yuu said as he stood up.

"Of course, we'll tell you more tomorrow," Youji told him. Yuu just smiled and walked up the stairs. I knew that I couldn't follow, even though I wanted to more than anything. So I waited for twenty minutes, and excused myself as well.

I hesitated by his door wanting to knock, but I didn't I wanted to make sure he was alright, but there were too many people in the house now. I walked into my room and turned on my light.

"Oh," I gasped, as I saw Yuu lying down on my bed. He was smiling.

"Took you long enough, I didn't think you were coming until they went to bed," he said smiling at me. I laughed as I walked over to my bed and lay down next to him. He pulled me close to him, and kissed my hair. I turned around in his arms and kissed him on his forehead.

"Got you," I said smiling at him, and closing my eyes and taking in his scent.

"Miki, I want you to be mine for the rest of my life," Yuu whispered to me.

"I feel the same way Yuu. I want you, no one else, no matter what, distance, I can out last that now. Our love is pure, true, the best. Promise you won't leave me," I said to him, slowly falling asleep.

"I have to leave you to go to sleep, if not Michael will get suspicious, he might start looking for me. But I promise that I won't leave you, ever, you're to precious to me," Yuu said holding me closer.

"Okay, but wait until I fall asleep before you leave please, I feel so comfortable when you hold me," I told him, slowly giving in to my exhaustion.

"Okay, I love you," he said to me again as he pulled me even closer. I soon fell fast asleep, feeling comfortable, and at peace.

But every good thing comes slowly to an end.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Promise

i own nothing.

Chapter Two: Broken Promise

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur, I had to work, and Yuu was reuniting with everyone. Sadly, the day he was planning on leaving was coming closer, and I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to be parted from him. I wanted to go with him, but I couldn't, I still had school. My senior year then we could be together, for the rest of our lives. I couldn't wait.

I had talked to my boss and got the rest of the week off before Yuu had to go back to New York, this way we could go on a trip, I would like a trip just the two of us.

"Yuu, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, while we were lying on my bed cuddling.

"Mmhmm," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Can we go on another trip? I got the rest of this week off, and you leave the week after next. So do you want to go?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Hmm, let me think; me and you, spending a couple of days _alone_ with you. All alone, you and me, I'm not sure," he said playfully as he kissed my nose. I smiled at him I was happy.

"We'll ask when they get home, okay," I said as I snuggled even closer to him.

"Another trip!" they all exclaimed.

"Yes, another one. We just want to have a better farewell this time. Since last time everyone canceled," I told our parents.

"Alright, where did you guys want to go?' Rumi-mama asked us, as the others nodded and perked up a little.

Yuu told them of where it was that we wanted to go and I waited patiently as I waited for them to answer our question. I was playing with my hands nervously behind my back.

"Alright, but be back with the day before you have to leave, we want to spend time with you as well Yuu," Chiyako-mama said.

"Alright, we'll do that," I said with a smile, Yuu nodded with me as we walked back upstairs. I waited until we were in my room before I shrieked with joy.

"Yuu, another trip, I'm so excited," I said as I fell on my bed looking up at him.

Yuu walked over to my bed and knelt beside it, I scooted over toward the wall so he could lie down next to me, and he just smiled.

"Come on," I said patting the bed next to me smiling. He just nodded his head no, and I scooted closer to him. I stared into his eyes, trying so hard to figure out what was wrong.

"Yuu, you're scaring me, please tell me what's on you mind," I begged him.

"You are, I love you more than anything, nothing can change that, nothing," he told me as he put his head on my neck.

"Oh, Yuu, I love you too. Nothing will come between the love we have for each other. I'll love until the end of my life," I told him lifting his head from my neck and kissing him. He kissed me back and slowly pulled his head away.

I looked at him, and he pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He pulled me close to him.

"Yuu, you're scaring me, why are you acting like this?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me he just lifted me up and placed me on my bed, and laid on top of me, I smiled and pulled him closer to me. I knew this was risky and that our parents could come upstairs at any moment, but I didn't care, what was the worse that could happen?

"Miki, I love you, but not now," he whispered to me.

"I know, but I love it when you're _this_ close to me. I feel safe, as if nothing could happen to me, if I were to die, I would be happy, because you are the last thing I would see," I said as I pulled his head closer and kissed him again. I tried so hard to keep his body close to mine. But Yuu is stronger than me, and broke my sad attempt at a hold, and looked down at me.

"In a short time now, just a short time," he said as he kissed my forehead and left me in my room gasping for breath.

"I really hate when you do that!" I whispered to him, but knew he wouldn't hear it. It was times like these that I wished Michael had gone home, that way I could stay in Yuu's room.

"I should start packing! We're leaving the day after tomorrow," I said to myself as I got out of my bed, still panting, and a little too excited.

All I know is that what happened next broke me. I don't know what Yuu found, or what Yuu was told, but all I know, is that we never had that trip.

Yuu had gone to Satoshi's house to spend the day before our big trip, I had to work, and after work I was going to buy Yuu a late birthday present, he needed a new watch, I was going to get him one. After spending ten minutes debating on a watch that cost half of my vacation spending money I bought it. My Yuu only deserves the best—when of course I can afford it—so I got it.

We were to meet at the park, I walked there present in my purse, and a smile on my face. I couldn't control myself; I don't know why I missed him so much I was only gone for an hour and a half. Oh well, love is love, not easy not something to be defined. Once the park was in sight I ran a little…sprinted actually. I saw Yuu sitting near a bench, and ran even faster.

"Yuu!" I called to him waving. I finally got to the bench and caught my breath.

"Miki," he whispered his voice full of pain. My face froze, I knew he could read my emotions, I didn't like the way his voice sounded.

I don't remember much of what happened, all I know is that he broke up with me, after he promised to love me forever, and canceled our trip. He said he 'couldn't love me anymore'. When I heard those words, my life shattered into a million pieces, I don't remember how I got home. I'm surprised I even got home. Life is full of surprises, and full of disappointment. I wish I could say that I was expecting this, but after everything that we've been through, I thought for sure this time, we would last.


End file.
